Broken
by PPG-Zaddictedfiend
Summary: The story of Takeshi J. Walker, and his destiny for his true love, Kaoru Lin. A.K.A. Takeshi is Butch, no powers until later on, and i changed Kaoru's last name.  DISCONTINUED DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK!


Broken Down

_**I lived for only one girl, the one I loved the most. Only she can beat me at anything, and still look beautiful doing it; While I on the other hand, can only watch. For she is an angel upon this Earth, and I, a demon; we are not compatible with each other. Alas, she has also found another, who could support her in her times of need, and I am just stuck in a cage of torment. How I wish she would look at me and tell me she loved me, but everything has been one-sided so far. When I met her, I realized, goals and dreams are just a nicer way of calling un-promised promises, for I, Takeshi J. Walker, fell in love with a psychotic chick by the name of Kaoru Lin.**_  
It had been 30-minutes after I first saw her, none of my friends could pull me back into reality, and I suppose that I also pulled away from my "attractive" rebel image. Then I snapped back and my friends dragged me to the infirmary; they thought I was sick and needed to lie down. I was mesmerized by her appearance- long, silk-like, black hair with green strikes at the tip, pale skin of porcelain, and stunning, bright green emeralds that bore deep into my soul when we made eye contact. She wasn't any dwarf or super-muscle girl, she had nice, long legs and a killer body most-likely from doing a lot of sports. I was officially fried.  
Check-up time. Raven hair with one green streak tied back in a small ponytail, forest green eyes that can stare down anyone, not too big muscular arms, pale skin, and two earrings on my left ear. Yep, I'm still me. Finally, we reached the infirmary. Unfortunately, tides of fan girls started pouring in, and they tried to play "doctor" with me. I tried giving the usual death glare, but all I got was a  
"Aw, look at poor little Takeshi, trying to act all tough when he's sick and bedridden." Then my savior came in, my little brother, Takeo. The girls immediately left me and started crowding around him, playing with his golden locks and complementing him on his deep, cobalt eyes.  
"Takeshi, you planning on making Akira wait for you again?" The mentioning of my older brother brought me back to my senses. I jumped out of the bed, grabbed Takeo, and sprinted down the hallway. I ran so fast that when I crashed into someone, I bowled them over.  
I ended up chucking poor Takeo across the hallway. Luckily he was caught by none other than his pigtail wearing Cinderella, Miyako Lin. Wait; I'm on the floor, and on top of someone. Who's the lovesick fan girl this time? Not looking, I got up, reached my hand out to her, and asked for a name.  
"Name's Lin, Kaoru Lin," she says in a low voice. I look up to find the angelic figure I was admiring earlier before I was dragged away.  
"Hey Ponytail, what are you staring at? Did you fall on you head hard?" Oh dear, where's Akira when I need him. I NEED HELP BAD.  
"My name is Takeshi Walker. Care to be friends."  
"Whatever floats your boat Walker."  
"TAKESHI! TAKEO! QUIT FLIRTING AND GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE!" Well there goes my image again because next thing you know, I'm the one blushing instead of Kaoru. Akira can be such a pain at times, but I guess I can't be mad at my brother. Akira was already dragging Takeo by the shirt, and while walking, he was giving off a cold aura, his blood red eyes filled with knowledge and arrogance. Unless I wanted the same fate as Takeo, I should probably listen to Akira once in a while. Days passed by, and Kaoru and I have be come great friends.

After school, I was walking with one of my friends Mitch. We were talking about how school is so boring but suddenly Mitch stops.  
"Dude! Killer hot chick, 10 o'clock! Think I got a chance?" he says.  
"Whatever dude, just don't get your hopes up too quickly." Then I see him running toward a girl with a soccer uniform on. Ten minutes later, Mitch came back. Apparently she was busy, so he was going to make his move after practice was over.

When the girls were done and changed, I saw Kaoru. I decided to walk up to her, but immediately Mitch sprinted over, kneeled on the ground, kissed her hand, then used a cheesy pick-up line. It felt as if he just stabbed me in the heart because it hurt so much.  
"Walker, Walker, WALKER! You okay? You've been staring at the tree for five minutes now." There was only one girl that called me Walker with such bored tone.  
"What up Kaoru?" I say sheepishly.  
"Well," she fidgeted, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow, unless you aren't feeling well." Did she just ask me out? HECK YEAH! SAY YES, SAY YES!  
"Sure, whatever." Curse reputation.  
Akira started to worry when I was happily dancing around just because of one girl. He told me that my reputation also states that I'm a SUPER playboy, and if word gets out, I'm doomed. An image of Mitch swearing and telling rumors that I "stole his girl" popped out of nowhere. As if on cue, my phone begins to vibrate. It was Mitch. I picked up the phone; the only words I could make out were "cheap", "dirty", "tramp", "liar", and "self-centered." I must say Mitch must have a very colorful dictionary, since he knows so many words.  
"Mitch, listen please. I just agreed to hang out; I'm not going to make a move or anything to just any girl. This is probably just a phase, meaning I'm most likely to be bored of her after a week." Boy was I stupid for saying that cause Takeo brought Miyako to our house, shock written a over her face. Shock turned into tears, causing her to run home. Only three words filled my head at the moment said- OH MY GOSH!  
The next day, Kaoru came up and slapped me, tears running down her delicate face. A tone of regret was played when she spoke.  
"I guess Mitch was right. You're a dirty, lying playboy, and I never want to see you again!" There was a hole in my heart now that could only be fixed if I had her. I needed her with me, I messed up, and I could never have this feeling with anyone else but her. She is like water, I can't breathe around her, but I need her to survive. She's my one and only true love.  
I ended up chasing her until finally I pinned her down into a tree.  
"Let me go Takeshi, please stop."  
"Kaoru wait, let me explain! What Miyako heard was not true. I was only saying that because I didn't know what else to say. I messed up bad, but please forgive me." I begged and begged till Kaoru came up and protected me…from scissors and a blade? She let out a yelp of pain, and I look down to find two things on the ground- my hair tie and a small pool of blood.  
"K-K-Kaoru?" I heard a familiar voice say.  
"Great, you ruin my perfect chance," and not so familiar one said. I turn around to find Mitch holding a blade and, I suppose, a fan girl holding a pair of scissors. The fan girl jumped towards my hair tie only to get stepped on by Kaoru. She faced the girl and yelled,  
"How dare you try to cut his hair off! Are you that crazy and stupid? You could have hurt him!" Then turned to Mitch, "And you! Trying to harm the guy that you've been 'such great friends with,' you're just sick!" Did they hurt me? Why don't I feel any pain then? There I realized blood running down Kaoru's arm; the blood that was spilled belonged to Kaoru. Next I did the unimaginable. I grabbed the scissors and my bangs, and snipped about an inch off.  
"You want my hair then here," I threw the hair at the girl. Then I slit my hand,  
"YOU! My blood is spilled, Kaoru's blood is spilled, all just for your sake and enjoyment Mitch" I let the blood trickle down onto the floor. I grabbed Kaoru and pulled her towards the infirmary to check her wounds while I left the two creepers speechless.

There were two long gashes, but not too serious. Besides bandaging her arm was the least I could do, so I hunted around to find some medical tape.  
"You don't have to do this," I heard her say weakly. When I turned to tell her I don't mind, I was astonished. There, the love of my life crying, and I could see that she was relieving herself from all her regrets.

"I don't want you to be hurt because of me. We're two different people that shouldn't be with each other Takeshi." she whimpered. I went over and hugged her, soothing her by saying  
"I love you, and it would be an honor to be with you Kaoru, for I feel unworthy of even looking at you right now. It's because of me that your hurt, I'm only taking care of you in return." I leaned in, and our lips met. It felt as if a million fireworks were set off in my head, because all I could think about was her.

A week later, news of what happened that day started flowing in, curtsies of Takeo and Miyako, or shall I say the cute blue couple. Kaoru and I became the athletic green couple, and are try hard not to harm the boys and girls trying to break us apart. Akira also eventually hooked-up with Kaoru and Miyako's older sister, Momoko, who just transferred to our school.

_**You are an angel upon this Earth, while I, a demon; our love is forbidden. We are not compatible and you have another, yet you have chosen me over him. Upon this earth, we have set aside our differences, as our fates entwined together. You are my life now, my one purpose for living, for you have changed me. My love, you have broken me down and have given me wings to soar with you in heaven.**_


End file.
